


Mischief and new beginnings

by DiezSimmons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, But who is voldemort then???, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry potter is half blind, He doesn't know why he does it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just start reading and you'll find out, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Minor James Potter bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Plot Twists Galore, Polyamorous Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Service Dogs, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiezSimmons/pseuds/DiezSimmons
Summary: Harry was cast out by Lily and James after, they survive, that fateful Halloween because they believe his sister, Margaret is the girl who lived. Dumbledore dumps him somewhere, leaving Harry behind not caring if he is dead or alive. When Harry finally makes it to school he is going to have a lot more problems to deal with than his annoying sister and her friends. Dumbledore wants him weak and living in the shadows of his sister but he should have paid more attention to where he tried to dispose of the boy. Harry is not giving up without a fight this time and that lead him to making some admirable friends along the way.





	Mischief and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, finally they say she had returned. I am sorry for all the freaking changes but I didn't like the story so decided to start over. I usually write my stories by the chapter but I will try to update as soon as I can but sometimes life is hard and it'll take a while. Anyway, I like this version of the story better so enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change the entire story because there was no logic and I hadn't thought the plot through. I have deleted my entire work and started anew. I will try to update as fast as I can but I have exams this spring so that is going to need some attention so I write when I can. Sorry for the bad English sometimes, it isn't my first language. My first language is Dutch

1981  
Halloween, it was a quiet night in Godric’s Hollow. Not many children trick or treated in a small town. Most families stayed together in their houses to be together, maybe exchange some gifts but that is it. This was also the case in the Potter family house. The young couple just had dinner and had moved themselves and their children to the living room before the children’s bedtime would arrive. Lily and James Potter, as the couple was called, had pulled out some toys for their children to play with. The two children just turned thirteen months old and the girl, Margaret, was already walking around with small wobbly steps. The boy, Harry, wasn’t walking just yet but he was close. They were twins but they were very different. Harry was small and had the coloured skin of his father and yet black hair also like his father and green eyes with black streaked through it. Nobody knew why the black was in his eyes, no one in the family had black eyes or even grey eyes for that matter. Dumbledore said assured them it had to be a mistake made by lady magic. Harry’s twin sister had bright red hair and brown eyes like their father. It seemed like a normal evening until it was nearly time for the twins to go to bed. Just as Lily was carrying Margaret upstairs commotion could be heard outside. It was like people were firing fireworks right outside the house. Lily knew better however and fumbled to get her wand out of her back pocket while trying not to drop the child in her arms. Moments later the door was blasted out of its hinges and at the sight of the intruder, Margaret started crying. James raced onto the room with Harry on his hip, wand in hand. In the doorway stood a person. A man, not ugly and yet not beautiful, blood red eyes and long black robes. Voldemort was standing in the doorway, his wand in his hands. 

“Go away man, you have no business here.” James pointed his wand at the other wizard's face trying not to show he was frightened. The man in the doorway just stood there before he lifted his wand and stood there watching the couple. James put Harry in Lily’s arms before stepping in front of her in order to protect her to the best of his abilities. Voldemort wasn’t impressed by the gesture and he fired a few spells. James was quick to through up a shield but it didn’t last long and he was floored by a powerful stupify. Margaret was hysterical at this point whereas Harry was just silently sitting in his mom's arms staring at the man in the doorway. Voldemort entered the house fully, driving Lily into the living room. She spelt the door shut and used the precious seconds to set her children in the crib before standing in front of them with her wand drawn as Voldemort blasted the door off its hinges. The dark wizard stormed through the living room firing curses at a rapid pace that made Lily fling her arms around as she tried to block them at all cost. She wasn’t able to hold up against the power of the dark lord however and he soon knocked her over with a strong confringo and a stupefy followed soon after before a petrificus totalus. Voldemort then focussed on the children in the crib. Harry was silent and just kind of looking at the intruder while Margaret was crying and hiding behind her little brother. Voldemort looked at the twins before pointing his wand at them and without feeling he cast the killing curse at the toddlers in the crib. He was however not prepared for a backlash and a massive amount of pain that followed after the blast. He could hear a girl cry out before everything turned black and would remain black for a long time. 

The moment James regained consciousness he grabbed his wand and half walked half crawled into the living room where he saw Lily on the ground not unconscious but not able to move. James undid the body-binding curse and then turned to the children. He could see Margaret as she was lying face up in the crib whereas Harry was face down in the corner that was the farthest away. Margaret had a small lightning bolt scar on her forehead and she was slowly waking up and for the most part okay if not a bit traumatised. Harry, however, wasn’t in such a good state. When James turned him around his had a massive scar running from his forehead through his right eye and it stopped at the bottom of his nose. James scowled and he turned around to Lily who gasped in disgust at the sight of the angry red scar.

“We can’t let anyone see this. Dumbledore said that Margaret is the chosen one. We need to hide him. I am going to floo Dumbledore to see what he thinks about it.” Lily left the room in a hurry as James put the scarred baby down in the crib before cradling Margaret in his arms and turning her away from her brother. Her scar was barely there and James sighed deeply, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He could hear Lily in the other room speaking to he assumed Dumbledore. He heard the floo flare up and moments later Lily and Dumbledore entered the living room.

“Good evening Dumbledore, I hope you can help us. This isn’t what you told us would happen.” James got more worried as Dumbledore’s eyes missed their usual twinkle.

“I understand, I understand Lily. I do have a solution but I don’t know if it will work but we have to try.” Dumbledore looked at the young couple before he went over to the crib and picked Harry up. “Go and get a few of Harry’s clothes and then I shall leave with him. Margaret will require a lot of training because I fear Voldemort is not yet dead. I will bring Harry to a couple who will take good care of him and I will check in regularly to see how he is doing so that you can focus on Margaret because I fear she will have to face Voldemort again eventually.” Lily and James looked at each other before Lily went upstairs to get some of Harry’s stuff. When she returned James was still holding Margaret in his arms but he had grabbed Harry’s little coat off the hanger and had dressed his son. Lily had packed a small bag for her son and she quickly handed it to Dumbledore. 

“Goodnight Lily and James, I promise Harry will be safe.” Dumbledore left through the front door and when he exited the front lawn before apparating away. 

That was the last time Lily and James would see their son for a very long time…

1991

“Watch it, kid!” A non-human looking figure yelled as a tiny little thing sprinted past him nearly knocking him into the wall of the alley.

“So sorry mister Alberts.” The little thing called, not looking back as he skidded around the corner before disappearing. Mister Alberts shook his head, chuckling quietly to himself, before continuing on his way home after his grocery shopping. He had always liked the boy ever since he just appeared all those years ago. He remembered it very clearly…

1981

It was a few days after the defeat of the dark lord and everyone in the alley was quite on edge after a few of the inhabitants had yet to return after that night. It was early morning and he was just opening the door to let out his cat when he heard a babies cry. He wasn’t the only early bird and he was joined by his neighbour in his search for the source of the cry. It took a while before they managed to find the little thing as he was well hidden behind a stack of wooden crates. They carefully removed a few of the boxes so that they would be able to reach the boy. Mister Alberts was shocked at the state of the boy, to say the least. The boy was way too tiny and he was dirty and a large scar marked the right side of his head and Mister Alberts was sure he only had one usable eye from the looks of it. He remembered walking through the small streets that exited onto the alley in search of one particular person he knew would take care of the little thing. When he finally found her he couldn’t be happier.  
“Skye, I need your help please.” He never begged but Skye could see the desperation in his eyes as he held out the little bundle of child. Skye quickly took the little one from the old man and directed him to her couch as she yelled for Mayla, her wife, to grab the medkit from the closet and according to the stomping she heard upstairs Mayla was doing as she asked. She cleared the dining table with a flick of her wrist before conjuring a think blanket to put underneath the too small child. She carefully unwrapped the child and couldn’t help but gasp at the state the child was in. The little boy was bruised and bloodied and too thin to be healthy and she was sure the scar made the boy blind in his right eye. She didn’t wait for Mayla and immediately started examining him. She was glad to find that none of his little bones had been broken but his ribs had taken a few bruises and Skye was sure it couldn’t be painless but the little boy just looked at her with curious eyes as if he was trying to figure out who she was and what she was doing. His eyes were curious in colour too she noticed, he had green eyes but she could see little streaks of black randomly streaked through the green. She traced her finger carefully over the angry red scar that marked the right side of the little boys face. Skye felt a hand on her shoulder as Mayla stepped up behind her to look at the little boy on their dining table.

“Oh, the poor dear.” Mayla whispered as she eyed the small boy. Skye turned around to look at her wife who was already opening the medkit as it was clear the boy would need medical attention.

They both tried everything to heal the boy to the best of their abilities and it took a few hours. Mister Alberts had gone to fetch lunch and when he returned the two women had just finished. The boy was free of bruises but the scar was still red and angry on the right side of his head and Alberts was sure the boy would remain blind in his right eye forever. The boy was sleeping and in Mayla’s arms and Skye was watching her with eyes full of love. Alberts knew that the pair had wished for a baby ever since they got married but it had seemed impossible until now. 

“I’ve brought lunch.” He said quietly as he closed the front door softly. The couple thanked him and together they ate a quick but delicious lunch remaining quiet so that the small child could sleep. “I am going to leave the boy in your care. You deserve it and are more than qualified.” Alberts tried to reassure the couple who shared a look before Skye sat up straight. 

“We talked about it a bit already when you were getting some food. We know his name and we are not really surprised that he is here alone. He is Harry Potter the little brother of the supposed girl who lived. I think Lily decided that Margaret would need the spotlight and Harry would be in the way of her fame.” Skye scowled at the thought and Alberts wasn’t fond of it either. “We are going to take great care of this little boy but we want and need your help. You’ve raised children and know things we don’t and we want you as a kind of grandpa that he can talk too because there will be many women in his life and not enough men.” Skye looked hopeful as she looked into the older man's eyes and he felt himself smile as he nodded his head.

“I will always be there to help you when you. Mayla or little Harrison need me. He would’ve grown up in the shadows and he is so much more than just a shadow. I think he will be able to achieve great things.” He squeezed Skye’s shoulder before smiling at Mayla and excusing himself to head home for the day. Alberts could feel that things were about to change and he couldn’t wait for it to happen.

1985

A whirlwind of energy raced into Skye and Mayla’s room on the last day of July. The little ball of energy didn’t wait a second before clumsily clambering onto his mom’s bed and start jumping up and down. He was allowed to be enthusiastic today, it was his birthday after all. Turning five was a big deal, turning four had also been a big deal but that was already a year ago. It didn’t take long for his moms to wake up. His mama started waking up first as she was a light sleeper and his mommy followed soon after, yelping as she nearly rolled out of bed.

“Wake up, mama! Wake up, mommy! It’s my birthday!” Harrison jumped a few more times before letting himself fall onto his butt as he panted from the exercise, jumping on a bed was exhausting. 

“I don’t think it is your birthday yet muffin, it’s too soon for you to be five. It hasn’t been a year yet, has it.” His mama teased him and Harrison huffed and pouted as he crossed his arms, he was sure it was the day today.

“No mama, I really am five today.” To show he was speaking the truth he held up five fingers.

“But I thought the presents downstairs were for me. And the pancakes we are going to make were also for me.” His mommy also thought his birthday wasn’t today. He was way smarter than his moms apparently. He was getting rather anxious now, what if they had really forgotten it was his birthday today.

“Maybe you should check the names on the presents to see who they are for. Just to be sure.” His mama nudged him with her foot and he nodded before jumping out of the bed and racing down the stairs. He turned the corner and saw the tabled with the presents on them, he grabbed one of them and sounded out the letters that were written on them. H-A-R-R-I-S-O-N. That was his name! So these were his presents. His mommy and mama must’ve been lying then. He ran back up the stairs and entered his mom’s bedroom again and just stood there in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

“The present’s have my name. I read it on the card! It said, Harrison! It really did!” He was so excited now.

“Well, then those birthday pancakes must be yours too, huh.” His mama climbed out of bed and scooped him up into her arms and tickled his stomach.

“Yeah! Birthday pancakes! With chocolate!” This day was going to be awesome. His mommy had also gotten out of bed and blew a raspberry on his cheek before she walked down the stairs with his mama and himself following quickly. His mommy started making her best pancakes and Harrison helped his mama put down plates and his favourite juice, pineapple and orange, and the maple syrup when someone knocked on the door. His mama opened the door and there was Mister Alberts standing in the doorway in very funny pyjamas and a big present in his arms.

“Mister Alberts! Are you going to eat breakfast with us too.” When the older man nodded Harrison jumped up and down and squealed with joy and just then his mommy entered the room with a plate with a humongous pile of chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes. He quickly put a few pancakes on his plate and his mama helped with the syrup and then he quickly ate them all, after breakfast, it would be present time and he was just too excited for that. He could do what he wanted for the rest of the day and he had sent a message to his friends with the help of his mama and they would come over for movies in the afternoon.

After they had put away the dishes they all sat on the couches that surrounded the coffee table that was filled with presents. There were presents from his favourite neighbours and mommy’s parents and from Mister Alberts and of course his mom’s. He opened the neighbours first, he got a beautiful deep grey winter cloak with the logo of the neighbour's shop on the chest, a pair of books about different types of math that could be important, from his teacher miss Meredith, and a beautiful stuffed animal shaped like a giant black dog with beautiful black eyes with spots of white. He promised himself to go and thank the neighbours the next day. Then Mister Alberts handed him his present and he opened it ever so carefully, in the box there were three smaller boxes. He opened the first one and it revealed a stunning cloak fastening clip that looked like his mommy’s and mama’s family crests combined and he sighed at the beauty of the item, he gingerly placed it back into the box before moving onto the next. The second box revealed a beautiful practice quill and a real quill with a few pots of different ink so that he could practise his writing. He smiled at the quills before he too put down the box to open the last one. The last box opened and in it was the most beautiful watch he had ever seen. It was matte black with green hands, as his eyes but the exact opposite, he didn’t know how to read the time yet but that didn’t matter to him at the moment he was just so intrigued by the beauty of the watch. He carefully put down the watch before he turned and hugged his surrogate grandpa as a way of thanking him. 

Now it was finally time for the presents from his mama and mommy and he was so ready for them he was bouncing in excitement. He opened the smallest present first and he pulled out a painting kit with beautiful colours. The box also included a new set of paintbrushes that were incredibly soft. He smiled at his mama as she handed the second box to him. In the second box, he found some beautiful new dress robes, a dark almost black green one and a deep burgundy red one. He carefully pulled one out of the box and stretched his arms so that he could see the whole robe. He folded it as best as he could before he picked up the last and the biggest box of them all. 

“Careful Harrison, don’t shake it too much.” His mama warned him and he tried his best to be as careful as he could. He placed the box on his lap before taking off the cap. He frowned as he peered inside.

“Mommy there is nothing in it, only doggie food and a huge pillow.” He looked at his mommy curiously.

“Read the note sweety.” at Harrison's frown she pointed to the box. Harrison looked inside and grabbed the little folded note that had his name on it.

‘I am outside.’ The note said and Harrison raced outside only to find another note on the backdoor. ‘I am in the animal shed’ It said and Harrison quickly crossed the garden and entered the animal shed where they kept the chickens. His mommy and mama walked in behind him just as he spotted his present. 

“Oh my goodies!” He said in a high squeaky voice as he saw a fluffy black puppy sitting on the floor looking at him with a tilted head and floppy ears and curious eyes. Harrison fell to his knees and reached for the puppy who sniffed his hand before letting Harrison pet him.

“Is he really my present mommy.” Harrison turned around to look at his mom who nodded with a big smile as his mama hugged his mommy.

“He doesn’t have a name yet sweetheart. Can you think of one.” He nodded eagerly and thought about it for a few moments.

“I know his name mama. His name will be Aludra, miss Meredith taught me about the stars and she told me this star is part of the Canis major, that is like a dog right.” Aludra licked his face and he figured he liked the name.

“It is a cool name sweetheart. I think Aludra likes his new name too. Now let us bring him inside and then you can go and thank the neighbours and miss Meredith for the presents. After that we will go and watch a movie okay.” Harrison nodded and hugged his moms before bringing Aludra inside and together with mister Alberts he went to thank the neighbours and his teacher. Being five was awesome but he was already excited for his next birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked the story. I am open to new ideas or tips. Also quick side note, in Dutch 'mama' means mother so that's why I use it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did leave kudos or a comment with tips or just compliments (Man I sound like those YouTuber's that beg for attention I am so sorry). I will try to update as soon as possible


End file.
